


I Love You(?)

by Kaori (Kayozuki)



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23493064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayozuki/pseuds/Kaori
Summary: Two girls, one heartfelt confession. The one who blushes first, loses. Let the game begin!
Relationships: Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Sayo
Comments: 30
Kudos: 200





	1. Chapter 1

"You girls have been really mean to me lately."

Tsugumi looked up from her sheet music, alternating hesitantly between her two companions. Practice was about to begin, and the last thing Afterglow needed was for an argument to break out, especially when they had a new song to practice in preparation for their next live.

Ran tore her eyes from her notes as well, albeit reluctantly. "Himari…" she began, her voice weary. Evidently, this wasn't the first time they had discussed this particular topic. "Where's this coming from all of a sudden?"

On the other side sat Afterglow's band leader with her arms folded, a sullen expression splashed across her face. "I was enlightened and an epiphany hit me," She pointed an accusing finger across the table. "If anything, I should have realized this sooner!"

Ran let out a sigh. "Now isn't really the time for this."

"Are you telling me that you're denying it then!?"

"That's not true—" Ran started her protest, but halted mid-sentence. Her eyes travelled to the ceiling as she pondered over Himari's words. She seemed to be taking her allegation seriously — an unusual phenomenon. "Hmm…"

Her head lowered to meet Himari's stare after a good ten seconds. "Yeah. You're right."

"Of course I am! And what's with that unapologetic tone!?"

Ran shrugged, her face void of any sort of detectable emotion. "I was going to deny it like always, but honestly, I'm not sure how you'd expect us to defend you with the stuff you do sometimes. Remember at our last live, when you went around handing voodoo dolls to our fans?"

"Those aren't voodoo dolls! They're just ordinary stuffed dolls which serve as good luck charms!" Himari fumed. "I stayed up all night to make ones similar to those and gave them to you girls at Girls' Jam, remember?" She gestured vigorously towards Ran's guitar case, her indignance growing by the second. "See, you even hung it here!"

"Oh… that." The semi-deformed abomination made Ran's nose crinkle slightly as she shifted the case around, hiding the doll safely from sight. "I stuck it on because I appreciate the sentiment, but its visual aesthetic is another matter entirely."

That isn't really helping, Ran-chan… Tsugumi wanted to say, even though she had to agree with Ran. She wished Tomoe were here with them. She'd know how to placate Himari in a heartbeat.

Himari tried to ignore Ran's remark and continued to lash out at her, but the damage had already been dealt, seen clearly from her reddened cheeks. "Even when you're trying to be nice to me it becomes a personal attack! The worst kind of person! Hypocrite! You're just a coward using logic as a shield!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ran countered with a raised eyebrow.

Tsugumi could only watch helplessly. She wanted to interject and sidle into Himari's defense, but she hadn't the faintest clue on what to say. It also didn't help that Ran's words contained nothing but the painful truth. Just yesterday, Himari had yelled her notorious cheer in the heart of the shopping mall — without the rest of Afterglow joining her of course — which naturally attracted a ton of unwanted attention. And a few days before, at school, she had been so distracted by the sight of Kaoru on the sidelines, to the point where she walked straight into a wall. These mishaps occurred on a regular basis, unfortunately, and there was no refuting that.

She shot a nervous glance around the room, worried that the two of them were causing a commotion, but CiRCLE's lounge was thankfully empty, save for Marina tending to the counter, who had been observing them with a concerned interest.

"—we're just doing what we've always been doing," Ran said as Tsugumi returned her attention to the conversation. "I don't see how it's been any different from before that would make you so mad."

'Ugh!" Himari balled her fists and screwed up her eyes, who looked to be bordering on a fit of rage, if it could even be called that. "It's always "hey hey hoh" this and "hey hey hoh" that and accusing me of being clumsy and shameless and stuff!"

"Are we wrong though?" Ran was unrelenting, her jaw stuck stubbornly while she pressed on with her attack.

Himari fell silent. She opened her mouth and closed it, seemingly stuck on how to fight back. After a few moments, she groaned, and settled on glaring off to the side instead.

At this point, Tsugumi felt compelled to say something to dissipate the sudden onset of this awkward atmosphere. Something, anything to compose the bassist would suffice…

She spoke up quickly, "Himari-chan, we might have teased you a bunch," _even though Tsugumi herself had done nothing of the sort,_ "but that just goes to show how close we are! No matter what you did, embarrassing or not, we've not lost all faith in you—"

" _All?_ "

The realization hit Tsugumi just as the damning words spilled out of her mouth, but it was too late. Himari rounded upon her almost immediately, her eyes positively glinting with death by now. "So you'd already lost _some_ faith, huh Tsugu?"

Tsugumi shrunk back timidly. Silly Tsugu! She wanted so badly to give herself a tight slap. "That's not…"

"I'm pretty popular outside of our circle, y'know! But you girls are the only ones who make fun of me this much!"

Himari breathed heavily. Something like this was typically never a subject for concern given how often it happened, and more importantly, even if Himari was angry, she wasn't _really_ angry. Tsugumi sensed something different about this one, however. It was as if something inside Himari had broken, and out poured the grievances she'd been withholding for a long time.

"And it's important that you two understand. So that's why…"

Tsugumi squinted away, turning towards Ran instead. Ran remained impassive, although her eyes had narrowed slightly. So she had felt it too. What was Himari going to say? Jumbled thoughts raced through Tsugumi's head, with each outcome worse than the one before.

"We should play a game."

A slow breath escaped from Tsugumi's lips. Beside her, Ran blinked at Himari in wonder, apparently also not having anticipated what was just uttered. "Wait, so all of that was just a setup for a game?"

"It's _important_ ," Himari repeated emphatically. "I have to prove a point to you people. It's called..."

Himari paused for dramatic effect.

"The "I Love You" game."

Ran gave Himari the look she usually gave Moca whenever the latter suggested something strange. "I don't have a good feeling about this." 

"The rules are simple: two players look each other in the eye and declare their love for one another. The one who blushes first, loses!"

Himari started to edge her chair towards Ran, who watched apprehensively as she drew closer, until they were face to face, their knees almost touching. "C'mon Ran, let's give it a go."

"I don't want to," Ran muttered, her features visibly darkening. "I want to continue memorizing the lyrics for our new song."

"Are you really getting cold feet after everything you've said?"

A conflicted expression fluttered over Ran's face. She looked briefly at the entrance of the building, as though she was hoping for Moca and Tomoe to magically appear and come to her rescue in the nick of time. When it was clear that it wasn't going to happen, her shoulders finally slumped in defeat. "Fine. Let's just get this over and done with."

"And Tsugu?" Himari turned to the keyboardist expectantly, who had been largely silent throughout the whole thing, which was usual for discussions between the band by now. 

_Is this really going to be alright…?_

"I'm pretty sure I'm going to lose... but okay, let's do it," Tsugumi conceded.

Himari rubbed her hands together with an impish glee as she locked eyes with Ran. Already, funnily enough, Ran was having trouble even making proper eye contact with Himari.

"Ready?"

"Hang on," Ran cut in suddenly. "What's the point of this game in the first place?"

"Since you all think that I'm such an idiot who always embarrasses myself and makes mistakes, surely my words can't possibly have any effect on you, right?"

"Uh… yeah. Not a chance."

Himari made a displeased grunt. "You're not supposed to agree with me! And you seem awfully confident about this."

It certainly didn't look that way to Tsugumi, but Ran wasn't taking any chances, and she had to seize the opportunity to showcase a brave front. "Given how long we've known each other, why wouldn't I be?"

"You've a point. You've been teasing me for so long that I don't even remember how or when it began. But your teasing never crossed the line."

"That wasn't what you said a few minutes ago."

"Maybe. But you're never trying to hurt me, and I can rest assured about that. It might be irritating sometimes, but I've never been really upset before. So y'know, Ran…" Himari's voice dimmed to a whisper. Ran's eyes were glazed over, as if she had her soul forcibly extracted from her body, leaving behind a shell of herself in a desperate attempt to avoid being swayed by Himari's impending sweet-nothings. "I actually appreciate having you tease me. It adds to the fun and chemistry that we've been sharing, and I'd never ask for anything else in the world."

Her smile was as soft as the morning light. "I love you."

Tsugumi gaped at Himari, awestruck by her proclamation. Either Himari had this rehearsed beforehand, or she was just that good at converting her feelings into the spoken language. It was probably (definitely) the former, but regardless, her little speech warmed Tsugumi's insides, and she wasn't even its recipient.

Ran on the other hand had her head turned to avert Himari's intense gaze, but the familiar flush of her cheeks easily gave her away. She had lost.

Himari took a moment to savor her victory, her self-satisfying grin lighting up her face. "You're blushing!"

"W-well, looking someone in the eyes and saying that is embarrassing enough to make anyone blush!" Ran sputtered, which only made Himari's smile grow wider. She wasn't even trying to hide how smug she was being anymore. "This is what I meant by you being shameless and not even realizing it."

"Really? You think so?" Himari teased.

She had done it. She'd finally exacted her revenge. She turned towards Tsugumi, keen to hunt down her next kill, and Tsugumi felt her stomach drop as the bassist approached with her chair. Himari plopped it down in front of Tsugumi and took her seat. 

"Tsugu—"

The door opened before she could continue, and the other two members of Afterglow ambled into the lounge, much to Tsugumi's relief. "Yo!" Tomoe greeted the trio with a wave. "Looks like we're still early. We could've arrived earlier though..." 

Tsugumi noticed Ran giving her a wistful look. Her lips were twitching, and Tsugumi could only offer a sympathetic pat on the arm in return. 

"... Moca was spending ages just staring at bread from the outside of Saaya's bakery. Are there even people our age who do that anymore?"

"Rimirin does," a lazy voice drawled as Moca emerged from the back of Tomoe's tall stature. "And we could have spent less time there if you'd just bought me the bread instead."

"Not a chance. Anyway, what are you guys doing?" Tomoe asked. "And why is Ran's face so red?"

Himari quickly explained the situation, the game and what just happened, which drew the giggles from the newcomers when they heard about how Ran had reacted to Himari's confession.

"Sounds like good ol' Ran indeed…" Moca cast a knowing smirk at the vocalist, who refused to respond, choosing to bury her face into her notes instead, effectively shutting herself off from the conversation. "Although, the game sounds interesting, Hii-chan. I want to try it out."

"I'm not going to play against you though."

"Eeeh!?" Moca's mouth fell open. "Why would you break a poor maiden's heart like that!? Don't you want to listen to the deepest, raw emotions of love for Moca-chan's bestest childhood friend in the world?"

"R-really?" Himari didn't look convinced, and her face was filled with suspicion, but she couldn't help but ask. "You really think of me like that?"

"Well, Moca-chan never said that you were the one. Moca-chan could've been referring to someone else," she said, her lips curling upwards slightly as she cast another sidelong glance at Ran. Interestingly enough, Ran's face was still beet red. She continued to stare at her notes, but Tsugumi had a feeling that nothing from the paper was being absorbed into her head.

"Ugh, I'm convinced _I'm_ going to be the poor maiden if we do play against each other!" Himari cried. She let out a huff. "It's painful to admit, but I'll give you an automatic win on this one."

"But it's not about the end result. It's the journey that matters."

Himari looked at Moca blankly. "What on earth are you talking about?"

Moca pulled her face into an exaggerated show of despair. "Moca-chan requires her screen time… Moca-chan doesn't want to be left out…"

"Too bad. Come here, Tomoe!"

The drummer laughed. She pulled up a chair and took a seat by Himari's side. "I don't mind playing, but let me be the one who confesses first, Himari. I want to try something out."

Himari considered Tomoe for a while, seemingly trying to wrap her head around Tomoe's unusual request. For the first time today, Tsugumi noticed a spark of hesitation flash past Himari's eyes, but that vanished as the bassist quickly recovered. "You're just trying to scare me off, aren't you Tomoe? Well that's not going to work, because—"

"I wasn't gonna do anything like that." The next moment, Tomoe was standing in front of the seated Himari, her face solemn. Her slanted turquoise eyes magnetized Himari's surprised ones effortlessly, and just like that, she had fallen into the palm of Tomoe's hand.

"All I desired for was the profession of my deepest love for a cute kitten such as yourself. To have procured the attention of the dear princess, my..." Tomoe deepened her voice, and reached out a hand to brush a stray lock of Himari's bangs to the side. Himari flinched as Tomoe's fingers made contact with her skin, but she remained frozen in place. "How fleeting this opportunity is. It must have been ordained by fate, that you and I were entwined by this path of destiny..."

Tsugumi had to clutch her stomach from bursting out laughing, as did the other members of Afterglow. Tomoe was attempting to pass off as Kaoru, Himari's biggest weakness! And as expected, the act — though not perfect — was working as intended. Red leaked into Himari's cheeks and she bit her lip, but her eyes remained mesmerized, almost to the point of being hypnotized.

"I love you, Himari. Now, would you be so kind as to grace me with a special blush?"

At that, Himari broke out of her trance and seemed to remember that the game was still ongoing, even though she had already lost. "Y-you're just teasing me again! It was supposed to be the other way around!" She stood up from her chair and brought out a fist, probably with the intention to hit Tomoe's shoulder lightly, but the drummer was faster. Tomoe caught her wrist and pulled her in, and Himari fell into Tomoe's embrace with a startled cry.

"Does it really matter?" Tomoe breathed softly into her ear. "I might've been teasing you, but everything I just said shouldn't be taken lightly."

The way Tsugumi saw it, a complete defeat had just been handed to Himari. Her reasons for playing the game had faded into nothingness, much like her resistance towards Tomoe's words. Himari tried to hide her face behind her fingers, but the color of her cheeks shone through the gaps, which rivaled the pinkish hue of her fingernails. Tomoe's hold around her waist slackened as Himari faltered, and Tomoe had to lower her back down onto the chair.

"Tomo-chin…" Moca squatted next to the motionless bassist. She waved a hand over Himari's face, which drew no reaction. "It looks like you shut her system down."

Tomoe scratched her head. "Maybe I overdid it. Our session starts soon, doesn't it? You think she'll be able to pick herself up in time?"

"We'll just drag her into the studio..." 

The door to the room in question opened just then. The band before them must've wrapped up with their practice. Tsugumi heard some mumbling from the back, after which a person slid through the gap quietly. And it was none other than Hikawa Sayo.

Tsugumi's breath hitched.

Oh... that's right. Tsugumi had forgotten that Roselia was occupying the time slot before theirs. As Sayo entered the lounge, her eyes scanned across the room and landed in their direction, where the rest were still bantering over what to do with the dysfunctional Himari. Tsugumi wasn't sure if Sayo was looking directly at her, but her gaze was fixed on to Sayo nevertheless. It was focused on her forehead, which glistened with a light sheen of perspiration against the luminescence of the room. Her teal hair, which swished with each graceful step she took—

"Sayo-chan!" A voice called for Sayo, and her attention was swept to the counter where Marina waved her in, presumably to confirm the dates for Roselia's future sessions. After the exchange of a few nods and quick words between the two, Sayo bade Marina farewell, and made her way towards the band.

"We're sorry for eating into Afterglow's practice time," she began with a glance at the clock, which had just struck five. "Roselia's still packing up, and we'll need another five minutes or so to clean up."

Tomoe shook her head. "It's completely fine, Sayo-san, especially with Future World Fes just around the corner. Has practice been tough?"  
  
"Quite," Sayo said with a nod. "But it has been equally fulfilling. I'm sure you're concerned about Ako-san, but I'm happy to say that her energy and enthusiasm has not waned in the slightest. Thank you all for your support during the qualifiers, by the way, since we couldn't properly extend our gratitude on the day itself." Her eyes crinkled slightly as they flickered over to Tsugumi, and the keyboardist could feel the heat growing in her cheeks, but was unable to look away. She felt like she was running up a steep incline; her breath was quickening, and she could feel her heart pounding furiously.

"There is in fact a way you could show your thanks though, Sayo-san," Moca spoke up. Tsugumi detected a trace of playfulness in her tone, and a sense of foreboding rose in her stomach. Anything that Moca had to offer was almost certainly not going to be good.

Sayo looked surprised. "If it's anything I can do, then by all means. What might that be?"

"Wait, Moca," Ran said slowly, her eyebrows shooting up as she realized what Moca was about to suggest, "You can't mean—"

"You should play a round of the "I Love You" game with Tsugu!"

The room fell silent.

A look of confusion spread across Sayo's face. She was the only one who was none the wiser; everybody else had already witnessed the game firsthand. Multiple pairs of eyes suddenly feasted themselves onto Tsugumi like predatory beasts, eagerly waiting for a reaction from her. Even Himari had broken out of her daze. Such a scene didn't present itself like this everyday, after all. But Tsugumi was too stunned to say anything, let alone refuse.

"And... what is this game about?"

A spectrum of emotions cycled through Sayo's expression as Moca explained the rules. She contemplated between Moca and Tsugumi, her brow furrowed in concentration.

There was no way Tsugumi was going to win this! Wait, what was she even thinking? Sayo would _never_ agree to a request as ridiculous as this. Although, it certainly was strange that Sayo was even taking the time to consider it...

Tsugumi spent so much time lost in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed Sayo already standing in front of her. She jumped back into her chair, almost falling backwards, but Sayo caught her wrist before she could topple over. Her grip was firm, yet gentle, and she pulled Tsugumi back to safety. "Ah... I didn't mean to scare you like that, Hazawa-san." She looked down to where they were connected, still thinking hard. 

"If it's alright with you, would you like to play the game?"

Tsugumi's heart was about to burst out of her chest, and she swore Sayo could hear it hammering against its walls. She didn't understand what was going on anymore. There was nothing in it for Sayo to participate in the game, so why was she agreeing to this!? This wasn't like her at all. What was Tsugumi supposed to do!?

Despite herself, Tsugumi's mouth easily betrayed her indecision, and she croaked a mechanical sound of agreement. "N-no, I mean, yes! I don't mind at all..." 

"I… sorry," Sayo paused, "I want to make sure I do this properly." Tsugumi blinked at her. It really was like Sayo to want to prepare herself for a mere game like this. 

Instead of releasing her grasp, Sayo slid her hand up ever so slightly, until Tsugumi felt her fingers brush over her hand. Tsugumi unfurled her fingers dumbly, allowing Sayo to slip around hers. She could feel Sayo's coarse fingertips, an imprint of her painstaking efforts made in order to perfect her own sound. She could feel the heat from Sayo's palm pressing against her own, and it felt so warm, so mellow, so secure.

It felt like a dream come true.

On the flipside, Tsugumi's legs were trembling, and an overwhelming feeling was rising in her chest. She was thankful she was sitting down, but she was sure Sayo had noticed her mounting anxiety. She looked up awkwardly and found herself staring into a set of calm, gentle eyes. There was nowhere to hide now, nowhere else to run to. Everything else had drowned out in this timeless moment. It was just the two of them now.

"As you know, the Future World Fes occurs in March, which is just before the time we third-years graduate. I haven't had many opportunities to interact with you during this period because of our increasing number of band sessions." There was a brief look of regret on her face as she gave Tsugumi's hand a tight squeeze. "And it will be the same once the event's over, because graduation will have come by then. Even though I was aware that time was running short, and that I should've acted sooner, this is all I can do for now to make my feelings known... before it's too late."

Tsugumi was speechless. Words rose from the back of her throat, but evaporated before she could even make a sound. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She couldn't even tell if Sayo's words were real or just part of the game. If it was the latter… then Sayo had Tsugumi wrapped around her finger, and Tsugumi wasn't resisting. She _didn't_ want to resist.

"I love you, Hazawa-san." Her voice was soft, but her words were deafening as they crashed into Tsugumi's ears. "You don't have to give me a reply right now, but I'll be waiting for one."  
  
Tsugumi's blush seared through her cheeks and for a moment, she thought her face was on fire. She wanted so badly to hide her face behind her fingers like Himari did, but her hand was still linked with Sayo's. It was then that she realized that Sayo was blushing as well. It was the blush of roses, a peek of champagne pink that coupled with a blossoming smile, and her eyes radiated with resolve, passion, with just a hint of uncertainty shrouded behind them.

What a sight to behold.

Sayo didn't even wait for the verdict of the game to be announced. It was a toss-up — they had both blushed at the same time, and neither of them really cared under these circumstances. With a soft smile, her hand pulled away from Tsugumi's, and she strode back to the studio without another word.

Tsugumi sank into her chair, the energy completely drained from her body. A million questions popped up in her head as her bandmates burst into speculation, but only one stood out among the rest.

_Was Sayo just playing along with the game, or was that a heartfelt confession…?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little shift in tone to focus on Sayo's perspective before the events in the first chapter.

_Two weeks prior…_

"Sayo, you should make a move already!"

It was supposed to be an ordinary discussion, one concerning the Future World Fes which was the only thing Roselia should be focusing on. They had qualified for it a few months ago and the exhilaration from the victory was still running fresh on their minds, further motivating the band to work towards producing their best performance yet. 

So why... why in the world was Lisa talking about _this_!?

"I don't know what you mean." Sayo averted her eyes to the side where her guitar rested, although she really just wanted to avoid the bassist's gaze. She picked up her glass and took a lengthy draught to ward off the uncomfortable feeling that was steadily rising in her chest. "The only things I'll be moving are my fingers across the guitar."

Yukina had to return home straight after practice to finish her homework; the following day was the deadline for submission, but she had completely neglected it in light of Roselia ramping up their practice sessions. Ako and Rinko had also rushed home immediately, citing "an important NFO boss spawn" of sorts, so it was just the two of them sitting in CiRCLE's cafeteria, winding down after an intense session. Or so Sayo thought.

The corners of Lisa's lips curved upward into a grin. "You gotta lighten up. While brushing up on our music is important, strengthening the bonds with the people you care about is equally as important!"

"Enough with talking in circles… just what are you getting at?" Sayo had to ask, even though she already had an inkling of what the answer was. She wasn't even keen on entertaining Lisa — all she wanted was to move on from the topic as quickly as possible.

"It's Tsugumi."

Sayo coughed and spluttered, almost spraying Lisa with droplets of juice. She wasn't expecting Lisa to be direct so suddenly! She cast a furtive look left and right, ensuring that the coast was clear before hissing, "Imai-san! You don't have to mention this here—"

Lisa shook her head. Her eyes had a mischievous gleam to them, which only put Sayo on a higher alert. Lisa's attention diverted to someone behind Sayo, who she then gave a jovial wave to. "Hey Tsugumi!" 

Sayo could feel her heart leap into her throat. She whipped around disbelievingly, half expecting it to be a prank, but there stood Hazawa Tsugumi in the flesh. Judging from her panting and dishevelled hair, it seemed like she had run here all the way from the station. Her small fringe which usually swept to the side now fluttered haphazardly over her forehead, and Sayo swallowed as she watched Tsugumi push a few stray strands behind her ear, which twinkled with tiny beads of perspiration as they caught the rays from the evening sun.

"I…" Tsugumi wheezed, finally regaining her breath after a few moments. "I'm sorry for surprising you, Sayo-san..."  
  
"Ah… it's alright, don't worry about it."

_But that was a lie._

Of course it wasn't alright! It would've been downright catastrophic if Sayo had misunderstood Lisa and continued their exchange, all while being blissfully unaware that the very girl they were talking about was within earshot! What would Tsugumi have made out from that unsightly behavior!? Her reputation would be sent down the drain! She would be forever remembered as the stoic goody two shoes who easily fell into the clutches of an innocent love— 

Sayo took in a deep breath, calming herself somewhat before she continued, hoping it was enough such that Tsugumi wouldn't notice her trembling hands. She gripped onto her glass while she spoke, "Did something happen at school, Hazawa-san? It's rare to see you running late for practice."

Tsugumi let out a weary laugh as she gave a wistful look at CiRCLE's doors. "I guess I've been found out. The student council had to resolve an unforeseen dispute that broke out between two sports clubs, and it took longer than we thought it would."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." Sayo could empathize. She was on the student council herself and had gone through similar ordeals in the past. "I'd imagine that Hina wasn't of much help in that case."

"Not at all!" Tsugumi laughed again, but it was a genuine one this time, Sayo noting it had a melodious tinkle to it. "Quite the opposite, in fact. It definitely didn't turn out the way how everyone presumed it would though. Oh—" She shot a hurried glance at her phone, "Sorry, but I really have to excuse myself now. I'm already fifteen minutes late, and I promised Afterglow that I'd only take five at most…"

"I'm sure they will make an exception, especially when you're working so hard." Sayo offered a tender smile. Tsugumi was truly diligent whenever the opportunity presented itself, and it sure was infectious — the itch to continue working on her chords when Sayo returned home was already back to hound her. "Keep at it, and try not to overwork yourself."

Sayo couldn't tell if it was because of her workout, but a tinge of red streaked across Tsugumi's cheeks upon hearing her words. Other than that, she had brightened up, what with her radiant beaming matching the surrounding lights that had just flickered on. Tsugumi gave a quick nod to Lisa, who responded with her signature two-fingered salute. Sayo's eyes fixated on Tsugumi's back as she trotted off, and she continued to stare even after Tsugumi had vanished behind the doors. By the time Sayo remembered where she was and how much time had passed, she turned back to see Lisa with her elbows on the table, head resting on her hands as she lolled about. If anything, her knowing smile had widened, but behind it was a look of… sympathy. Almost to the point of pity. Sayo couldn't quite comprehend what was running in that mind of hers, but Lisa's vagueness was starting to irk her.

"Now that we're _finally_ alone," Sayo made sure to crane her neck behind once more to be safe before resuming, "you look like you have something to say."

She was posed a thoughtful question instead. "Sayo, what is Tsugumi to you?"

It didn't take long for the answer to swim in Sayo's head. Despite what many people might have said about Tsugumi in comparison to her band members, Sayo saw her as a shining star that shimmered from so far away. Sayo wanted nothing more than to be her night sky. But who did she think she was, the protagonist of a romance novel? It was absurd to contemplate over such fictional terms, not to mention how embarrassing it was. She looked away stiffly, but she was unable to hide the reddish glow that came over her face.

Lisa dragged out a sigh. "It's been over a year since you met Tsugumi. So many chances to have closed the gap, yet you two keep passing each other by without anything notable happening."

Sayo knew! She didn't need Lisa to tell her that! The number of times she had stared at her phone, fretting over the decision to invite Tsugumi out for something trivial, only to retreat at the last minute! The number of times she had watched Tsugumi walk by, wishing she could just call out to her! But she had always restrained herself. For better or worse, she had always held back from performing anything she deemed unnecessary when it came to Tsugumi.

Maybe she was waiting for a higher power to bring them together through fate. It was silly, but Sayo was afraid of messing up. It was that simple.

Instead, she muttered stubbornly, "I should make it very clear that our priority lies with the Future World Fes. And of course, the entrance exams once that's done. There's no time to deal with trifling matters such as this."

Sayo cursed herself for reciting her response by the book — the painfully obvious model solution that was logically sound, but untrue to the heart. Deep down, she wasn't being honest with herself. It was the only thing she was comfortable with, however, so it was the only path she could follow. She was a strict advocate for adhering to the rules after all, and having rarely tread into the unknown, it was difficult to shake that trait off.

For a moment, Sayo thought she saw Lisa's eyes glaze over at the mention of the exams, but she quickly recovered and pressed on the assault. "Isn't that just a convenient excuse so you can avoid coming to terms with your feelings?"

Sayo bit her lip. Lisa was absolutely right, but she was never going to admit it. Not in a million years. She coughed into her hand awkwardly, and sipped from her glass so she wouldn't have to reply. The juice tasted bland; most of the ice had already melted since she'd taken too long to finish it.

"Say… how about I show you what to do to be more proactive?" 

Perplexed, Sayo looked up. Lisa was eyeing the glass that Sayo was drinking from with a sparkle. A light bulb had lit up in her head, apparently.

"What do you mean by that?" Sayo questioned, her voice wary. She didn't want any trouble, and from the way Lisa had said that… it made her feel uneasy.

"Don't worry about it," Lisa simply said as she finished her drink. "Just leave everything to Lisa-sensei, and it'll be fine!"

And for some reason, that made the guitarist worry all the more.

* * *

Books, magazines and manga surrounded Sayo as she paced up and down the aisles of the shopping mall's bookstore. She hadn't been to one in a while and was pleasantly surprised by the assortment of workbooks that lined up neatly on the shelves, which seemed to go on forever. Sayo made a mental note of the names and locations of a few titles she was interested in as she shuffled down the racks. It would be a good idea to pick up a few of these once she was done here.

Come to think of it, why Sayo was even here in the first place was still beyond her. The initial plan had been to study at the library with Lisa, but she had called Sayo up the night before to change their meeting place and was being as enigmatic as before.

"You don't have to bring anything other than yourself!" she chirped.

"But how are we going to study without our notes and stationery?"

"You'll be studying alright. It's not going to be a lesson you're accustomed to, but I think you'll learn a great deal from it."

"Well… if you say so."

"Oh, and try to come in a disguise. Something that makes you look less conspicuous. You could try covering that hair of yours, for starters."

_What did any of that have to do with studying, Imai-san!?_

But Sayo did it anyway, as troublesome as it was. She'd bunned up her hair and hid it under a beanie, and donned a plain polo shirt and jeans to finish. A quick look at her watch told Sayo that she was still early, so she dove back into the trove of books without hesitation. Maybe she should purchase them before meeting up with Lisa. Humming, she drew the paperbacks out and made a beeline for the counter. That was when she spotted the brown haired girl, standing at the back of the queue.

Sayo backtracked with haste, taking cover behind the nearest shelf before she could be spotted. What were the odds of them bumping into each other!? _It wasn't uncommon actually,_ but she swiped the thought from her head. She sneaked a peek around, praying that it was just her imagination, but Tsugumi was still there. Getting to see her was never a bad thing... no, it was a privilege, but the nerves were starting to get to Sayo. She was at a loss on her next step. Should she queue anyway and try to strike up a conversation, or should she wait for Tsugumi to leave first…?

A tap on her shoulder rudely broke her out of her dilemma. Sayo shot to attention, almost yelping in surprise and spun around to find a chuckling Lisa, who had been peeping over Sayo's shoulder for a good few seconds.

"Looks like everything's set," she whispered. "Not a bad get-up too. It took me a while to make sure it was really you."

"Imai-san, would you _please_ tell me what's going on?"

Lisa jabbed a thumb towards the counter. "It's not by chance that Tsugumi's here right now. I asked Moca where she would be today before I called you. She's gonna be alone the entire time too, so this is perfect."

A confused expression was all Sayo could come up with. "Perfect for _what_?"

"I'm going to show you a few tips on what you can do to narrow the gap between you and Tsugumi, both literally and figuratively," she finished with a wink. "Observe and follow us, and make sure not to expose yourself, okay?"  
  
"Wait—"

But it was too late. Lisa sprung out at Tsugumi before Sayo could protest, leaving her no choice but to remain hidden as she watched apprehensively.

_Lesson #1: Approaching the Prey_

"Hi Tsugumi!"

Tsugumi turned around at the call of her name, breaking into a startled smile as she waved at the approaching bassist. She was still last in line, so Lisa had no problem easing into checkout behind her. By cornering Tsugumi there, Lisa had ensured that Tsugumi couldn't get away, awarding her with precious time to set up a foundation. Sayo stared blankly at her books from her corner but her ears were perked up, trying her best to make out their conversation.

"Lisa-senpai! What a coincidence!" she heard Tsugumi say.

"Sure is!" _Even though it wasn't._ Lisa gestured towards Tsugumi's hands, where a few books were pinched loosely between her fingertips. "Are you here to research cookie recipes?" 

"Coffee as well!" Tsugumi held them up for Lisa to see. "The cooking class Hazawa Coffee held last year was such a huge success that my mom wanted to organize another one sometime next month to raise more awareness about our shop, and to build a better base with the customers along the way."

"So even a cafe knows how to build on their relationships, huh," Lisa quipped, smiling wryly. Sayo gritted her teeth as the provocation floated into her ears. It was infuriating being poked fun at especially when she wasn't physically there to defend herself!

Tsugumi nodded. "It's fulfilling to see new customers turn into regulars, and then you find yourself looking forward to their visits over time. I'm fairly confident in baking up a few flavors of cookies, but it never hurts to learn more. We're also going to be incorporating the basics of coffee-making into the course, so I'm brushing up on the topic to be of more help when the time comes."

"Oh, perfect timing. I've been baking a number of cookies for Roselia myself, but it would be nice to know more recipes to spice things up."

Utilizing the concept of mutual interests, a well-set plan to spend more time together had begun its course! As a cornerstone of general communication, the shared interest of hobbies serves as a simple, informal method to establish good rapport with the target, thereby unlocking a field of opportunities to elevate the relationship to the next level.

Tsugumi looked down at her book, thinking for a moment before she faced back up. "Why don't we look at the book together after we're done here, if it's alright with you? You can take pictures of the ones you intend on trying and let me know if you want to reference the book anytime in the future."

"Wasn't there a cafeteria that opened recently at the side of this bookstore? Why don't we sit down and let me pick your brain for fresh ideas while we do that?" Lisa suggested with a natural air of enthusiasm. "I was also hoping to pick up some tips for a beginner like me."

"Oh, you're being humble, Lisa-senpai. I'm pretty sure you're more skilled than me when it comes to baking…" Their voices trailed off as the pair strolled away after Tsugumi made her payment. Sayo darted from bookcase to bookcase, taking care not to get to close while remaining in range. A part of her was still stuck in denial. She could have done that herself without Lisa having to demonstrate it. It was child's play! She'd baked cookies with Tsugumi once… and had subsequently talked about it with her sporadically, wrapping up their discussions in a matter of sentences… and, and...

Sayo didn't want to dwell on the matter any further.

_Lesson #2: Laying the Trap_

"So I'd usually baked a variety of chocolate cookies, but I was thinking of experimenting with nuts next time…"

Lisa and Tsugumi were sitting in the cafeteria, but it was so tiny that there was only a single wooden bar table by the window for the customers to sit at. That left Sayo with no other option but to conceal herself behind the nearest bookcase; she would be recognized instantly if she tried to step into the place. She strained her ears instead, listening to the pair ramble on about the different types of cookies they'd like to try their hands at, with the occasional mention of coffee injected between sentences. There wasn't much else for Sayo to do in the meantime, and she had regretfully returned her books to their shelves in order to keep on their tails.

"You look tired, Lisa-senpai. Is it because of the practice Roselia's been doing lately?"

Lisa leaned forward with her arms against the table, head resting on them. She stifled a yawn as her eyes started to droop. "I guess you could say that… I've been spending the last few nights staying up late to study, while trying to improve on the bass. Roselia's truly amazing, so I've to work doubly hard to keep up with the rest. Juggling all that with the part-time job at the convenience store and club activities doesn't make things any easier either..."

The power of relatability! Lisa knew as well as Sayo that Tsugumi was a workaholic to the core (helping at her family cafe and student council work) and to a certain extent, displayed a slight inferiority complex in her musical ability compared to her band members. Having presented herself in a similar situation, Lisa masterfully evoked compassion from the other party, leading Tsugumi to believe that she wasn't alone in trudging down a thorny path, further reinforcing their connection as a result.

"You've been working really hard, Lisa-senpai." Sayo sensed the admiration coming from the keyboardist, but unbeknownst to Tsugumi and clear as day to Sayo, the former was being misled. Lisa had most likely stayed up all night knitting in order to play the "fatigued" act more convincingly. The day that Lisa would rather burn the midnight oil to study was the day Sayo would grow tired of eating fries. "But regardless, it isn't healthy to deprive yourself of sleep—"

Tsugumi paused. Sayo chanced a peek from the shelf, wondering what had brought on the interruption and was stunned by what she saw.

Lisa's head was facing Tsugumi, eyelids closed against the faint lighting from the windows. There wasn't a single twitch from her body, and barely any movement of her back rising and falling with each breath she took in. She had drifted off to sleep.

Sayo watched as Tsugumi scratched her head. Clearly, she hadn't expected this to happen either. Tsugumi reached over to place a hand on Lisa's shoulder and gently shook her, to no avail. Lisa was completely knocked out. 

To Sayo's surprise, Tsugumi lifted her hand after just another attempt to wake Lisa up. Instead, she took a sip of her coffee and picked up the book on cookies which lay on the table, and started to read.

Was Tsugumi planning on watching over Lisa till she woke up by herself? Sayo shuddered as she remembered the last time she had accompanied Lisa and Yukina to the library to study, with the both of them having dozed off for at least two hours before waking up.

Eventually, Lisa did rouse from her sleep. Her dazed expression quickly transformed into one of bewilderment as she gaped at the time. As expected from Sayo, an hour and a half had elapsed. "You should've just left me here, Tsugumi," Lisa mumbled. Sayo had to lean in further to make out the words. "I'm sorry for taking up so much of your time."

Tsugumi shook her head, a look of concern still etched on her face. "It's alright. It's dangerous being left in public all alone and defenceless, especially when it's about to become dark. We're girls, so we should be more careful and stick together—"

Lisa was facing sideways so it was difficult to see her face, but Sayo could just about discern her look of astonishment. This was Tsugumi they were talking about after all. A noble act like that was only to be expected of her… even though Sayo wished she were the one in Lisa's position instead. What she wouldn't give for a peaceful slumber beside the girl she was enamored with…

"—fatigue from studying is just evidence of the hard work you put in, so you should be proud of yourself!"

"Tsugumi…"

Wait. Something wasn't right.

Lisa's face had changed completely. 

It was now one which screamed infatuation. One that declared, "This was the moment I fell in love"! Or "I've never met a girl like this before"! Lisa could easily create these flawless facial similies of pure love, given how expressive she usually was.

Sayo's jaw dropped. She realized it now. It had been Lisa's objective from the very beginning to have fallen asleep. She knew Tsugumi would have stayed. It was an elaborate scheme to set up this specific situation, to portray herself as the damsel in distress who was saved by the charming princess, with the ultimate goal of transitioning into the perfect invitation that was hard to turn down.

_Lesson #3: The Pounce_

"Hey Tsugumi."

"Hmm?"

"Do you want to try going out with me once?"

Sayo froze. Her chest was throbbing uncontrollably, and it took every ounce of energy in her withering legs to keep herself standing. Sayo didn't need a competitor, not in these dire times! Wasn't Lisa's intention to provide guidance anyway? What on earth was even happening!?

Lisa wasn't telepathic, however, so she steamrolled forward without hesitation.

"You don't have to think of it as something romantic, you can just treat it as a fun date!"

The introduction of conceptual ambiguity! Tsugumi's judgmental standards were thrown a curveball by this accommodating girl, who had blurred the lines as to what a girlfriend was in the first place, increasing the overall odds of acceptance!

In Sayo's mind, she had already surrendered, pleading for Lisa to put an end to this nonsense. But Tsugumi's hushed voice boomed into her ears, splitting through the muted ambience of the cafeteria. "I would love to go out and have fun with you, Lisa-senpai…"

Sayo collapsed her weight against the bookshelf. It was over. Tsugumi had accepted Lisa's offer, and—

"...but I already have someone I love. I… I'm sorry. We— we can still do it as friends though!"

Lisa must've been taken aback as well because it took her a few seconds to recover, but she quickly waved a dismissive hand. "I was just kidding, Tsugumi! Of course it would be as friends!"

"O-oh, it was a joke?" A blush creeped into Tsugumi's cheeks as the misunderstanding registered in her head. "I'm sorry! It must've been the manga I've been reading recently that led my mind astray…"

Sayo breathed a sigh of relief. It was actually over now. 

If there was anything useful she had learned from today's tribulation, it was this:

_Lesson #0: Winning is impossible if the player doesn't even participate in the game. And if too much time is wasted dawdling, other participants will join the game and eventually, someone will win the grand prize._

* * *

Sayo slammed the door shut, her heart pounding furiously as she came face-to-face with Roselia, who was still clueless about the events that had just transpired outside. Her fingers were still tingling, yearning for more of Tsugumi's touch. But a second longer spent out there, and she would've melted in sheer embarrassment. The pressure in that room had been terrifying. She couldn't even remember how many people had watched her confession unfold, five, six of them? She wasn't conscious of it because she didn't want to fumble over her important message for Tsugumi... 

Why was she so reckless!? Why couldn't she have taken it slower, to have waited for a better opportunity!?

But the answer was there, waiting for her this time.

Sayo loved Tsugumi's brown eyes. The earnest tenacity she exhibited to work towards self-improvement. Her optimism and desire to elevate her friends, even if it came at the cost of herself. The words they had exchanged, no matter how awkward they were, or how short they lasted on each occasion.

Sayo loved everything there was to know about Tsugumi.

But the reality was that it took two hands to clap. All this would be meaningless if, ultimately, her feelings weren't reciprocated. Even so, Sayo harbored no regrets. If anything, she felt like an invisible weight which had been lodged in her chest for months had finally been freed from its confines. She was content, and it was all that mattered.

There was a soft pat on her shoulder. She looked up and Lisa was there with her usual Cheshire grin. "You did great, Sayo. Now that you've done your part, all you have to do is to be patient. The rest is up to Tsugumi now."

"Thank you. But for heaven's sake, never provide those useless tips to anybody else ever again."


	3. Chapter 3

"I know I've already told you this, but Afterglow's performance was truly impressive. Thank you for inviting me to see it."

Sayo's words floated alongside the cool breeze as the two girls strolled down the tranquil, mostly empty street. The shops on either side had already closed, leaving pale residual lights and an employee or two lumbering about behind their glass windows, preparing to lock up the stores for the night. 

Tsugumi opened her mouth to respond, but a sudden gust blew Sayo's hair into her face. The silky strands lightly tickled her neck, blessing her with a faint waft of shampoo. An apologetic hand reached out from her right and gently brushed them off her chilly skin. It was tempting for Tsugumi to blissfully melt into a gloopy mess there and then, but she abruptly remembered she was supposed to keep the conversation going.

"Ah... I should be the one thanking you for rearranging your schedule at the last minute to accommodate us since we were lined up to perform last. And for the cute present! And... um, for walking me home." Tsugumi lowered her head to face the block paving of the ground. "Especially when your entrance exams are just weeks away."

The guitarist had made an appearance in CiRCLE's dressing room right after the live ended, much to the surprise of Afterglow, who were in the midst of changing out of their costumes. The bigger surprise, however, was Sayo's follow-up question directed toward Tsugumi:

"If Afterglow doesn't have anything planned after this, may I have Hazawa-san for the night?"

Weird question structuring aside, a flustered Tsugumi ignored Himari's feverish squeal, Moca's and Tomoe's knowing smirks, and the blank stare from Ran, mumbled an incoherent jumble and sped up her changing while Sayo waited outside. She bade her wonderstruck bandmates goodnight and dashed to the entrance to meet up with Sayo before they set off.

"It's healthy to take a breather from studying every now and then. And—" 

Sayo's lips remained parted, seemingly wanting to add something, but she decided not to follow through, her head shaking almost imperceptibly. She started again after a brief pause, "I've been to a few of your lives over the past few months, and I can confidently say that today was your strongest showing yet."

A small blush creeped onto Tsugumi's cheeks upon hearing her compliment. Luckily, Sayo wasn't able to see it with how dark it was. "R—really? I don't actually know if I played well, to be honest. There are times when I get too busy focusing on not messing up the keys and syncing properly with the other instruments. So after a live, Afterglow are usually the ones telling me about what I can improve on."

 _Too busy trying not to mess up in front of Sayo, more like,_ a little voice in her head mocked, but Tsugumi swiftly swiped the notion to the side.

"I used to think that technicality was everything when it came to playing an instrument. But eventually I learned that wasn't the case. The depth of passion and emotion infused into a song is equally, if not more significant than raw skill alone. And that is where Afterglow flourishes, more so than most girl bands I've seen out there."

"We're childhood friends after all," Tsugumi said with a dry smile. "But it still would be nice to play like how Roselia does."

"Our bands play with different goals in mind, so it doesn't really make sense to compare us like that," Sayo mused, casting a contemplative gaze up to the dusk of night, faintly illuminated by the sparse spread of twinkling stars. "I think it's important to discover and build upon your own style of play, rather than aim to play like another band. Surely you'd only be satisfied with a sound that is unique to you?"

Tsugumi nodded. She was about to chime in her agreement, but her heart sank when Hazawa Coffee's familiar signboard came into view from the far end of the street. 

It was too soon. Their time was nearly up.

She couldn't delay things for much longer. She had to say something. Anything.

About that...

"Are you satisfied, Sayo-san?"

The question was met with a startled sidelong glance from the older girl, possibly from Sayo noticing the quaver in Tsugumi's voice. To make matters worse, seeing her perplexion only managed to further dull Tsugumi's already waning determination. "With my sound? I don't know—"

"No." Tsugumi could feel her chest tighten as she compelled herself to speak. "With this. How we are right now. I…"

The pronoun passed her lips and hung over the air, leaving a strained hush that lingered between the pair as they continued to walk, side by side. The weather was already bleak, but Tsugumi felt as if it had dropped an additional five degrees, the cold mercilessly clawing its way up her throat. Like an icy vacuum, it was squeezing out every last bit of air from her system, forcing her breath to quicken uncomfortably.

They hadn't talked about Sayo's bold confession since it happened, almost two weeks ago. Nothing much had changed either, which was why Sayo's surprise visit was so unexpected. Up until tonight, they had continued to interact as per normal — the occasional text conversation, having bumped into each other twice during band practice, but things were the same as always otherwise.

It was painfully obvious that the ball had landed on Tsugumi's side of the court.

_"I love you, Hazawa-san. You don't have to give me a reply right now, but I'll be waiting for one."_

And that was precisely what Sayo was doing. Patiently waiting, without pressuring Tsugumi for an answer. Sayo was doing so much for her, and here she was… lapping everything up without giving anything back in return.

The guilt she had contained since then was beginning to rear its head again, threatening to burst Tsugumi's pounding chest at the seams. There were so many things she wanted to ask and tell Sayo, and what better time than now, when the two of them were alone with no nosy friends to eavesdrop or disturb them?

But try as she might, Tsugumi couldn't articulate her disarrayed emotions. The cogs in her brain were stubbornly jammed, flat out refusing to cooperate with her. Her left hand tightened its grip on the present Sayo had given her before they left the livehouse — a tiny embroidered phone charm that came in the form of an endearing dolphin. Tsugumi opted to attach it to her pencil case once she was home instead, not wanting to fling the poor animal around while using her phone. Her curious side was also itching to know if Sayo had picked it out herself, given her inexperience with gifts in general, but had ultimately decided against asking her.

"Hazawa-san."

Sayo came to a halt. They were standing outside the café, and like the other shops, it was still dimly lit with a lone figure moving about inside. Tsugumi clenched her teeth, her fingers balled up with a tense foreboding. The mere thought of how Sayo was going to reply terrified her. She could only brace herself for Sayo's incoming rain of disappointment as a result of her inaction.

But to her surprise, Sayo took Tsugumi's hand and rested it on the open palm of her own.

"I am satisfied. It doesn't matter what we are in the present, or what we will be in the future. What I value most is the time I'm spending with you right now," Sayo spoke almost at a whisper, and yet, her words echoed in Tsugumi's ears. "As I said before, I had realized too late that I wanted to make the most of what little time there was remaining, since there's already so much going on in our lives. We have to juggle between band activities, student council duties and exams, not to mention your helping out at the café. And it's only going to be even harder to make time once the new school year comes around."

Each word Sayo uttered pierced Tsugumi with the harsh reality of their situation. Time was of the essence, and Sayo had awoken to that fact. She was now doing everything in her power to fight for a desired ending for them both. But for Tsugumi, she'd been squandering it away like a packet of tissues. She'd taken it for granted, and had used her insecurity as an excuse to get away with it.

Tsugumi's eyes snapped up to meet Sayo's. She was greeted with the usual cool, green eyes that seemed to look past her calm facade, but there was no sign of resentment lying within.

Sayo exhaled slowly, a resigned smile spread thinly across her lips in an unsuccessful attempt to mask her grimace. "I'm sure we'll still see each other then, but it's inevitable that we'll be further apart. And when there are fewer opportunities for us, my fear is that this widened distance won't just be limited to the physical sense."

Immediately, Tsugumi could feel the corners of her eyes moisten. Her vision was starting to blur.

Oh no.

Quickly, she averted the guitarist's gaze, desperately doing her utmost best to suppress the sobs that she felt could leak out if she wasn't careful. She could hear the sound of her heavy breathing, and she was sure Sayo could hear it too.

"If anything, the fault lies with me for springing something so heavy on to you out of the blue. I understand if there are some matters you're not ready to discuss right now, so please, don't worry and take as much time as you need."

Sayo's expression was beginning to waver, but even so, she was still trying to be considerate. 

And that was why her kindness hurt. Even though she didn't want to hurt Tsugumi.

God, she really was undeserving of Sayo's affection, wasn't she? 

Tsugumi fiercely shook her head. A fresh wave of remorse washed over her, finally forcing out what she'd been meaning to say, albeit in a choked whisper. "No… I—I'm sorry for making you wait like this."

Her wet and hot breaths caused her throat to shudder. All Tsugumi could do was to hold in the urge to break into a weeping mess. She didn't want to make things any more difficult for Sayo than it already was.

Sayo didn't respond. Instead, she took a step forward and wrapped her hands around Tsugumi's waist, beckoning her to close the remaining distance. Tsugumi allowed herself to fall into Sayo's embrace, timidly, and her body was enveloped with a sensual warmth that was all too familiar. She'd felt this two weeks ago, when Sayo had held her hand for the very first time. Only this time, the heat was naturally intensified with more body contact being made.

"I've read that if you hug someone for 30 seconds, it'll make them feel better. Supposedly," Sayo murmured. 

Tsugumi closed her eyes and laid her head on Sayo's shoulder, firmly clutching the fabric of her cardigan sweater. It felt slightly stiff, and was wider than she'd imagined it to be. But she could feel a gentle warmth spreading across her cheek, steadily loosening her tense facial muscles. There they stood in the darkness, silently taking in the muted atmosphere that was accompanied by what felt like a swathe of melancholy. 

All she wanted was to stay like this for as long as she could.

Alas, the 30 seconds passed as quickly as five did. "Did that help?" Sayo asked softly. She took a step back to break the hug, but Tsugumi pulled her back in, burying her face harder into Sayo's chest.

"Just 30 seconds more."

Behind her closed eyelids, she could feel fingers running through her flowing hair in the billowing wind, followed by the tinkle of a soothing laugh entering her ears.

"I guess it can't be helped."

How much time passed from there, Tsugumi did not know. It felt like she was stuck in a perennial limbo. Just the two of them, relishing in this moment together. But eventually, Sayo had to pull herself from Tsugumi's grasp. She let go reluctantly, coming face to face with Sayo once more. 

The corners of Sayo's eyes creased upwards, her smile exuding a soft, mystifying glow. 

"I'll see you later." 

Sayo turned around and walked off into the night.

Tsugumi stood in place and watched her shadowy form gradually blend into the darkness.

Hikawa Sayo was a person Tsugumi looked up to from the outset. Even before they'd first become friends at the cooking course over a year ago, she'd been captivated by Sayo's steely diligence in everything she did, especially so when it came to the guitar. She could relate with Sayo's steadfastness (almost to the point of inflexibility), being spurred on to succeed through sheer dedication invested into hard work.

But as Tsugumi got to know Sayo as a person, little by little, it unraveled more sides of the guitarist that she grew to be enraptured by. Her adoration for dogs. Her continued insistence on denying her fondness for junk food, despite the fact it was common knowledge by now. The way those glassy, spellbinding eyes sharpened whenever she became one with her sound. Though Sayo had initially portrayed herself as distant and stoic, the smile she had learned to wear as time went on never failed to make flowers bloom in Tsugumi's stomach, accompanied by butterflies that would inevitably hum a group song around it.

The list could go on indefinitely, but now, added to it was her love for Tsugumi. It was something Tsugumi could never have foreseen coming. After all, there was nothing special about her that was worth mentioning.

She sighed.

Why was it so difficult to think decisively whenever Sayo was in the picture? This felt tougher than her life-changing proposal to form a band with her childhood friends years ago, or her instantaneous decision to enter Girls' Jam without sparing a thought for the consequences that lay ahead. 

Maybe, all this time, she'd been mistaking it for something more. Or maybe, she simply wasn't worthy—

"Tsugumi-san! Good work—!"  
  
The figure who'd been inside the café burst through its doors with a noisy clunk, her thick braided pigtails swaying in tandem with her ecstatic strides. The half-Finnish girl was brandishing her phone to gain Tsugumi's attention, but stopped when she noticed Tsugumi's gloomy face staring off into the distance.

Tsugumi jerked her head in surprise. She could just about discern an image of Afterglow huddled together on the screen; Himari must've already posted the post-live selfies on their Twitter fanpage.

"Did something happen between you and Sayo-san?" Eve asked, following Tsugumi's gaze to look at nothing in particular by now. She sounded worried.

"I…" Tsugumi could feel her voice crack, and she hesitated momentarily, but shook her head and tried again, "I'm afraid of what would happen if Sayo-san got to know that I'm not as good of a person she thought I was."

For a split second, Tsugumi saw Eve's eyebrows knit into a tiny frown. Then, she declared loudly, "One of the Eight Virtues of Bushido is Courage!"

"...what?"

"Hiding like a turtle in a shell is not living at all. A true warrior must possess heroic courage. To be courageous means to face your life as a whole with the confidence necessary to overcome your challenges and realize happiness. It is absolutely risky, that cannot be disagreed with. But by doing so, you will be living life completely, fully, and wonderfully."

"But what if it's the risk that will hurt her in the long run…?"

"Then all the more you should voice your doubts to Sayo-san," Eve said kindly. "She's the only person who can answer them for you. The question isn't whether you have feelings for her, because you clearly do. The question is whether you're willing to lay everything bare for her."

Those words stirred Tsugumi's heart. Deep down, she knew Eve was right. Her cowardice had got the better of her, and all she'd been doing thus far was to run away. Were she to continue on this crumbling path, it would inevitably lead to what she and Sayo had feared would happen from the very beginning.

Eve pressed on, "If there's anything I've learned since coming to Japan, it's that it's impossible not to hurt the people you interact with. The closer you are to them, the more you'll hurt them. But if it's someone you do not care about, you won't even notice it. So when you feel you're hurting someone, it only proves you care about them."

She spread her arms wide open and pulled Tsugumi into a tight squeeze.

"That is what holding people dear to you is all about."

"Eve-chan," she groaned, struggling to free her nose from the keyboardist's chest. "Can't breathe…"

"You know, it's a Finnish thing to hug each other as a form of greeting, but another thing I've recently learned is that it's a Japanese thing to hug someone else if you want them to feel better!"

"Wait…" Tsugumi said, her muffled voice rising from Eve's apron. "For 30 seconds?"

"Oh, so you've been catching up on that new shoujo manga too!?" Her voice had risen excitedly. "Most wonderful! We definitely have to discuss the latest chapter on our next shift together..."

Tsugumi couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"...how sweet the main character was when she hugged her best friend. It really tugs you at the heartstrings, doesn't it? Oh, but now is not the time—" 

Eve stepped back and circled around behind Tsugumi, giving her a little push.

"Go on," she said, nodding in the direction Sayo had walked off earlier. "I'll inform your parents that you'll be running late. Just remember: it doesn't have to go perfectly. It never does and it never will. But that is exactly what makes relationships worth chasing after and experiencing."

Tsugumi knew what she had to do now. She was aided by so many friends to get to this point, but now, it was up to her to finish the job.

"Thank you, Eve-chan," she whispered.

She took a deep breath of the chilly air and broke into a run, stuffing Sayo's present in the pocket of her jacket. She might just be able to catch Sayo before she reached home, if she had the stamina for it. All that running from the school to the train station in recent weeks was finally about to show its fruit of labor.

It was about five minutes before she spotted her target from a distance, trudging heavily on the straight pavement ahead.

"Sa—Sayo-san!!!"

The figure came to an abrupt halt and swung around. Even from afar, Tsugumi could see the astonished look on her face, and the words she couldn't hear shaped from her lips. 

"Hazawa-san? But why…?"

Sayo stood frozen in place, silently waiting for Tsugumi to catch up to her. As Tsugumi skidded to a stop in front of the nonplussed girl, she didn't even wait to explain herself as she wheezed out the very first words running through her mind.

She wasn't going to allow the possible ramifications, these theoretical repercussions to bog her down any longer.

She just wanted Sayo to know.

"I... love... you... Sayo-san..."

Sayo's eyes widened. Basked under the weak lustre from the streetlight directly above their heads, Tsugumi could make out a vague streak of red leaking into the guitarist's cheeks, but the latter said nothing. Instead, she nodded after a brief silence, encouraging Tsugumi to continue after she had caught her breath. It seemed like she realized there was more Tsugumi wanted to say.

"But I… I don't think I'm good enough for you. I'm always struggling to catch up with everyone else. With Afterglow and our music. With Hina-senpai and the student council. Even you, with how wonderful you are. Everyone's so amazing, but I'm just an ordinary person who can only do so much. I—I know it's really self-centered to be thinking like this, but it feels like what I'm doing isn't enough, and never will be enough."

It felt like she was giving the most awful confession in history. A wild anxiety was spreading across her chest like a parasitic beast, but she soldiered on with the spurt of courage Eve had blessed her with, allowing the words she'd been repressing to spill out of her trembling mouth like a raging waterfall. 

"I thought that... maybe, in the end, you deserve a better person to—"

"Hazawa-san."

With a tiny shake of her head, Sayo took a single step forward. She was looking down, so Tsugumi couldn't see what expression she was wearing, but there was no mistaking the resolute determination in how gracefully she moved. Sayo reached out for Tsugumi's hand and firmly clasped onto it.

"I'm not "better", nor am I interested in "better". I'm only interested in you."

Sayo's soft-spoken voice dissipated along with the descending wind, rendering Tsugumi speechless.

"Regarding what you said... I could say the same for myself. I've been living under Hina's shadow all this time, because she always surpassed me in whatever I did. Everything I learned, she'd learn more quickly and eventually became more proficient in it. All I could obsess myself over was to stand out in any way possible, so that at the very least, there would be some worth attached to my name — when in reality, there's more to life than that. As you know, I resented her for it rather than to be happy for her, and had regretfully wasted years of growth with her as a result."

Sayo looked up. Her eyes were burning green, its radiant, sharp light forbidding Tsugumi from tearing away from her intense gaze. Her face was so incredibly close, and in that instant, it felt as though something had taken hold of Tsugumi's heart, dissolving whatever fear she'd previously been held captive by.

"You also possess strengths that I and many others don't, Hazawa-san. You're optimistic and rarely disheartened when it comes to the grind. You can easily interact and mix with just about everyone, which is something I'm currently incapable of doing. Because of that, you're able to push all these people toward their goals. So much so that it comes at the cost of your own well-being sometimes. That is one of the many reasons I'm so deeply in love with you. Your selflessness draws me in, and it is something that I aspire to be in the future."

She bit her lip, as if trying to swallow her next words. The crimson that was still etched on her cheeks was deepening steadily, a complete contrast to the calm demeanor she had exhibited back in CiRCLE's lounge.

"It's extremely embarrassing to say it in this manner... but I wish I could give you the ability to look at yourself through my eyes. Then you will understand just how beautiful you are. Just how much you mean to me. What I'm willing to do for you in order to see you genuinely smile."

Seeing Sayo in such a bashful state, Tsugumi could feel her jaw drop wide open. Having this side of the guitarist revealed to her that Sayo wouldn't otherwise have shown to anyone else was overwhelming, and it left her at a loss for words.

"But you push yourself too hard in the process, which does worry me slightly—" 

"You work yourself to death too, Sayo-san."

"Huh?"

Sayo blinked. It seemed she hadn't expected Tsugumi to interject like that.

"You're always so focused on whatever you do that you tend to neglect your health. I recently heard from Lisa-senpai that you were so obstinate that you ignored Roselia's advice to take it slow while running a fever, to the point where you worked yourself to the verge of collapse. That worries me slightly too," Tsugumi said. She did her best to inject some sternness in her tone, but the resulting delivery was so feeble that she sounded akin to a strangled chicken.

"More than slightly," she added in a futile, last-ditch attempt.

There was a scowl on Sayo's face as she muttered, "Imai-san really likes to run her mouth off, doesn't she..."

Tsugumi couldn't help but let out a giggle, even as she felt a blush starting to form over her heated skin. After all, this was unfolding in a way she hadn't expected it to, but that last bit had managed to lighten the mood somewhat. "You know, this was supposed to be my confession, but now it feels like I'm being confessed to for the second time."

"That's because you were putting yourself down. Nobody is perfect. To want to show only the perfect side of yourself… that isn't really fair, is it? I want to love every part of you, good or bad. And this is just my opinion, but I think there's nothing more wonderful than sharing everything with each other and completely understanding one another in the process."

Sayo brought her free hand to Tsugumi's face. She could feel Sayo's rough fingertips tracing delicate circles over her cheek, and it felt so surreal, so warm, so comforting.

"It doesn't have to happen all at once. When you're feeling weary, perhaps you could come and rest a little while with me? Just once in a while, lower that brave front, and we can lean on one another. If you feel like you're about to snap from the pressure, I'll be by your side. Since… well, it's apparent that we both don't know how to take care of ourselves."

The guitarist leaned closer in. Tsugumi could feel her hot breath graze teasingly over her lips, tantalizingly coaxing her, almost daring her to make the first move.

"I never realized you were such a romantic," Tsugumi whispered.

"It's just another side of me that is only for you to see. I wouldn't mind confessing my feelings for as many times as it'll take for you to look at yourself in a better light, because you deserve every bit of it."

That was the cue for Tsugumi to fully surrender herself to the emotions that were finally set free from the confines of her wildly pounding chest.

As she pushed her lips forward to meet Sayo's, she could feel the world around them melt away.

There was a hint of pressure, followed by a soft, warm sigh. With her chin tilted upwards and her hands pressed into the small of Sayo's back, the two were enveloped in a gentle, reassuring embrace. The kiss felt clumsy, with only unmanaged instincts guiding their movements, but it did not matter. The taste of Sayo's lips was simply intoxicating. It was the sharing of one breath, one sensation in this timeless passion. A complete arousal of the senses that were soft, yet immersive all the same.

To Tsugumi, this was the cooling rain after a drought.

It was soothing, yet electric. It was an everlasting moment that would ingrain itself into Tsugumi's memory for as long as she could remember.

And when they finally broke apart, all it did was to leave Tsugumi wanting for more, even as she looked at Sayo's flushed cheeks in vertigo, listening to her light pants while she regained her breath.

Then, Tsugumi remembered something.

"Hey, Sayo-san."

"Hmm?"

"So I won, right?"

A blank look came over her face. "I'm sorry?"

"The game. It was a tie back then, but you blushed first this time."

Sayo's mouth gaped open for a second, a slow realization coming over her before she cracked a little smile. "Yes… I suppose I've lost. I imagine you'd want a reward for winning in that case?"

Perhaps, Tsugumi had been pushing herself because she wanted to be loved. She and Sayo pushed themselves, and slowly, eventually, they met up in the middle. They reached out to one another, their fingers entwined, and from then on, they'd be pushing each other to achieve what they couldn't have previously done by themselves.

"You've already given it to me. My reward's standing in front of me right now," she murmured, but stopped herself before she could forget. "Ah! Actually, there _is_ something else you could give!"

"And what might that be?" Sayo asked, a bewildered look on her face at Tsugumi's sudden exclamation.

"Please introduce me to the manga you got the hug line from! I can't believe there's a shoujo manga you've read that I haven't seen before!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big sorry for this update being uber late, and thanks for reading!


End file.
